


Satisfied

by khyharah



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, Prison AU, brick - Freeform, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khyharah/pseuds/khyharah
Summary: Upon discovering a dusty shack with equally dusty furniture and a dusty bottle of wine, Rick is reminded of the simple things he enjoyed in life. And now he can share them with someone that can appreciate them as much as he does. Prison Au





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to escape inspiration from music. Let's see if y'all can guess this one. It's a goody from the 90's ;-) oh yeah and this is my first attempt at....ahem adult situations. No killing me for bad writing!! It actually wasn't even my intent to have that whole scene, but I was inspired and that's what came out. So this is a prison AU and I think I covered the basics of my universe. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> BTW - I don't own the walking dead, just some blu rays and a Shiva t-shirt

Rick Grimes was a man of simple tastes, even before the dead started walking. He loved his small town life with his wife and son. He loved his mostly quiet job (though he had to admit the few times they had a good chase or something more than kids being...well kids he thrived on the adrenaline) and the quiet weekends spent at the grill with a beer and listening to Shane expound upon his latest conquest. Or even spending a peaceful night in with Lori watching a movie and enjoying his biggest guilty pleasure: a big glass of sweet wine. Yes, Lori often complained and wanted "more than that podunk town"� but it was usually in one ear and out the other for him. He was satisfied in his life.

But the dead _were_ walking. And life was not so simple any more. Granted, they certainly had it easier now that peace had settled over the prison. The Governor was gone for good and the survivors were thriving. But there were still things that needed to be done. Food had to be grown, munitions made (it was such a major blessing when Abraham and his crew stumbled across the prison), buildings razed and so on. And Rick was in the thick of it. After the losses during the battle with The Governor, he needed the distraction to give him something to focus on.

Now he was almost back to content. Though people still looked to him as a leader, he merely sat on the council and helped lead with his team. He didn't want to go back to the "Ricktatorship" they had endured that cold winter on the road. He was mostly settled and did not want the stress that he had borne. Now he kept the gardens, had even expanded to full out farming for some crops like the sorghum they found. About once a month he went out on a run, usually with Daryl or Carl, to remind himself what they were up against. He couldn't forget that, especially now that he had more to live for than ever. He had friends, brothers and sisters, Carl, Judith...her.

It was on one such run with Daryl that he found the shack. It was set far back in the woods, down a long overgrown, dusty road. It was honestly amazing how well the shack had withstood the years of neglect and Georgia weather. He could tell when they pulled in front of it that it had once been a well maintained place. Old for sure, but steps and railings were still intact. Daryl banged on the door and waited as usual, but there was no answering growls or stumbling from inside the place. He and Rick exchanged a glance and a nod and entered. It was basic. A single room with a couch in front of a small fireplace to the right, a kitchen nook with a sink straight ahead, and a decent sized bed next to a wardrobe, trunk, and partially enclosed bathroom to the left. On the walls were several old posters boasting different festival events including "The Zydeco Boyz" playing on May 9, 1987 at the Cochon De Lait Festival in Mansura, Louisiana and the same band at the Pecan Festival on November 2, 1990 in Colfax, Louisiana. There was an accordion on the floor next to the bed and a banjo hanging on the wall next to it. Rick figured this man was a musician, maybe he had played at these places. Well, if he was from Louisiana, Rick had to wonder what he was doing in the backwoods of Georgia. He supposed it didn't really matter anymore. The man was probably long gone at this point.

Daryl had made his way into the kitchen area and was banging around in the cabinets searching for anything usable. There were several jars of preserves and homemade canned tomatoes and blackeyed peas that looked good. "I'm gonna check outside, see if there's anything else" he told Daryl. The hunter just grunted in his usual fashion and continued piling things into the bag he had brought in. Rick exited the shack and started left around the house. On the side, he noticed an overgrown spot close to the house. Upon investigation, he saw the grass and weeds was hiding a door that probably led down into a shelter. Rick's curiosity peeked as did his hope. Maybe there was more canned stuff down here.

There was no lock on the outside of the door which made him a bit leery, but he banged on the door like Daryl had previously done and waited a moment. No noise came from the cellar, so Rick opened the doors. There was a foul stench coming from the bottom and he almost didn't go down. But Rick was nothing if not thorough and if there was body down there, it most certainly wouldn't be the first or the last. He had his Colt poised and ready in his right hand and pulled the flashlight from his back pocket with his left. He shined the light down and cautiously made his way down the steps. They squeaked and groaned every time his boots hit them, but nothing popped out at him. The bottom of the steps opened up to large open space. The left wall was lined with shelves that were mostly empty save for one that was lined with several more jars of homemade goods and what looked suspiciously like wine bottles. Rick's gaze finally turned to the right and beheld a gruesome sight. There was a table with three chairs, one of which was occupied. The man, or at least he assumed it was a man, was long dead, reduced to stretched and dried skin a sickening grey/green color, a few hairs left on his head, and ragged clothes hanging off his body. There was a pistol on the floor by his hand and Rick could see evidence of a gunshot to the man's head as well as blacked blood and brain matter on the table next to him. He also noticed a tear in the shoulder of the man's shirt with dark stains around it. He was willing to bet the man was bitten and took his own life before he changed. Something they had seen far too often for his comfort. Rick's gazed turned to the table and was immediately turned curious. There was a piece of paper and a pen on the table. Cautiously he picked up the paper and read.

_To Whoever Finds This_

_Well I suppose I'm dead. Damn asshole came out of no where and weren't nothing I could do about it. Took him out with me though, garadamntee that! Anyways, take what you need, I'm sure I have plenty and I won't be needing it anymore. I'm gonna do the only thing I know I can do at this point and make sure I ain't one of them wandering assholes. Enjoy the food and especially the wine. My grandmere's recipe and aged to perfection. Don't mind the dust, it's still the best shit both sides of the mississip!_

_Michael "Creole" Williams_

Rick re-read the note and sighed. Poor man. At least he was a peace. He took his bag from his shoulders and turned to the shelves. As he pulled the items down and stacked them gently in the bag, he thought about the wine. There were three bottle there and while not a necessity, they sure were nice to have around. He wrapped two in his extra clothes and held the other in his hand as he made his way out the truck he and Daryl had arrived in. He carefully placed the bag in the extended cab and looked at the bottle in his hand. Images of stars and blankets and his girl sharing this bottle with him danced across his mind. Rick smiled softly and placed the bottle under the driver seat for safe keeping. This one he wasn't sharing with the group.

Daryl emerged from the cabin with the heavy bag of food over his shoulder. He put the bag in the extended cab just as carefully as Rick did and walked around the front of the truck. "Ready?" he asked. Rick started to nod but stopped himself. "Come on, gotta take care of one more thing" Rick answered. He reached in the bed of the truck and pulled a shovel out. He was going to give Creole a resting place, it was the least he could do.

\-----00000-----

The night was clear and bright, stars shined on the field the Rick parked the truck in. Granted, it was just a field behind the prison, but it was away from the rest of the people that constantly bugged them. Blankets covered the bed of the truck along with a few pillows stolen from the surplus in the laundry room. Rick sat with his back leaned against the cab of the truck, content with the woman in his arms. He never imagined he would feel this content again in this life, but here he was. And he really did have it good. His kids were healthy, his community was thriving, and he had a good woman standing by him. 

That in it's self really amazed him. It wasn't love at first sight, far from it. But it was something that had grown over time, just as she had. When he first met Beth Greene, she was a farm girl struggling to understand the changes that were happening around her. Through the months on the road, she had grown in strength and her own determination to live. After Lori died and the care of Judith had unintentionally fallen on her, she settled into the role of fierce protector. And then with the fall of The Governor, she began training with Michonne and Daryl, determined to be more than just the babysitter. Her body became stronger, toughened from long hours spent with a knife and gun in hand, and that's when Rick noticed. She was no longer the naïve 16 year old farm girl. Now she was a formidable 20 year old woman. He challenged anyone to go against her and try to hurt her family. It wasn't going to happen. They had spent many a shift in the guard tower or on the fences killing walkers talking. Sometimes it was inconsequential things but others it was deep, introspective conversations. She was the first person he really opened to about his breakdown after Lori's passing and she in turn spoke of her brush with suicide and how it affected her. They bonded over their mental states and rejoiced in their recovery. Neither of them realized it at first, but slowly they were falling in love. And then, they were there.

It was a late winter's day when he finally noticed it. She was cuddling Judith in the courtyard, pointing out little things and encouraging her to try and say the names of them. Judith was almost two at this point and she was constantly babbling. Rick was walking from the cell block to the guard tower for a shift but he stopped in his tracks. The sight before him had him entranced. The sun was shining, making Beth's hair glow. Her eyes were big and expressive, showing the joy she found in the little girl she held. When he turned his gaze to Judith, he saw the same joy reflected there. Every time she said a word right, Beth would clap her hands and make a big show of praising the girl. The more he watched, the more it hit him what he was seeing. This was a mother and her child, not just a babysitter and her charge. Both had shiny blonde hair, curls blowing wildly in the breeze. Their eyes were large and so expressive, though the colors were different. But it was the smiles that caught him. They were genuine and bright and so full of joy that it seemed to seep straight into him. He soaked it up, reveling in the happiness of his family.

Yes, his family.

Not just his daughter or son. But with the girl who snuck up on him and in a moment had stolen his heart. That night after putting Judith to bed, he had walked back to Beth's cell. She writing at her desk and looked up when he appeared. At first he couldn't speak. Rick had never realized how truly beautiful she was. Her deep blue eyes shimmered in the candle light and he felt like he was trapped in them. He couldn't look away. But Beth seemed to know what he wanted before even he did. She rose from her seat and approached him slowly. Rick was frozen as she raised her hand to his face and lightly stroked his cheek. Not a word was spoken as she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his, a bare whisper of a kiss. She didn't give him a chance to respond to it before she pulled away, smiling at him. He finally broke from the spell he seemed to be under and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her flush to him and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. It wasn't exactly what he came to her for, but he wasn't going to argue with it. They stood there for a few moments, mouths moving in dance that while it was new to them, it felt like they had been doing it forever. Rick's hands moved from her hips to her back and hair while hers tugged gently at the curls on the back of his head. He groaned in response and gripped her tightly.

Finally, the need for air broke them apart. He leaned his forehead against hers and took deep breaths, hoping to calm his racing heart. "Beth..." his voice was low and husky, full of everything he felt for her: love, comfort, desire. Beth smiled and nodded slightly. "I know, Rick. Me too." He smiled and nodded back before pulling her into a tight hug, relishing in physical contact he hadn't even realized he missed until that moment.

That had been two months ago and he couldn't have been happier. Even though their physical relationship hadn't advanced past passionate kisses and some not so innocent touches, neither of them had felt the need to rush into anything. And honestly, they hadn't had much privacy for anything more. But now as they sat gazing at the stars, far from prying eyes and rumor mongers, they both knew there was chance. And Rick wasn't going to pass it up.

Rick had told her about the shack in the woods and the man that had lived there. Beth was sympathetic to poor Creole's plight as Rick knew she would be. When he pulled the still dusty bottle from underneath the driver's seat, she clapped and squealed. "I've never had wine! Oh I hope it's good still." Rick chuckled at her enthusiasm and wiped off the bottle and checked the label. "Muscadine, 2005" Rick read. "Never had muscadine wine. Suppose there's a first time for everything." He pulled a Swiss Army knife from his pocket and pulled out the corkscrew tool. He popped the cork out with ease and grabbed a red plastic cup from behind her. "Nothin' says class like a red Solo cup" he said with a laugh. Beth laughed with him and held her cup steady as he poured. She took a small sip and her eyes widened. "Wow! This is really good!" She exclaimed. Rick took a sip and had to agree with her. It was sweet, but not overpoweringly so. You could still taste the crisp fruit and there were some earthy tones that mellowed it out. He took a bigger sip and leaned back against the cab and brought Beth into his chest. They sat quietly for a while just enjoying the wine, the stars, and each other's company.

When her cup was empty, Beth placed it next to Rick and looked up at him. She felt light and happy, not really drunk but maybe a little more relaxed. It was an amazing feeling and it gave her courage. He was staring up at the stars, fingers idly tracing patterns up and down her arm and she took the opportunity to just watch him for a moment. He was so beautiful to her. A usually world weary face with wrinkles and stress lines was relaxed now, blue eyes glimmered in the starlight. His beard was at the perfect point to her, not overgrown and bushy, but not just stubble and roughness. It was almost soft and tickled her whenever his lips ventured down her neck. She shivered as she thought about how that scruff would feel brushing in other places like her sides or even between her thighs. Rick tightened his grip on her, pulling her more into his body. She was between his legs, turned sideways with her legs draped over his right leg. "Cold?" he asked. 

Beth shook her head. "No, just...thinking." Rick turned his face to hers and raised his eyebrows in question. Beth heaved a deep sigh and prepared herself to lay it on the line. "I was thinking about this." She reached up and scratched his beard. "You know I love how it tickles me when we kiss." He chuckled at that. He sure did know and made sure to tickle her as often as he could. "I was just wondering how it would feel...well other places." Rick tilted his head to the side still gazing at her. "Other places huh?" His voice had take on that low, seductive tone that made her knees weak and a throb pulse between her legs.

Rick set her on the truck bed next to him and leaned forward. He moved around to where he was on his hands and knees leaning over her, forcing her onto her back. Her head fortunately landed softly on one of the pillows behind them. Beth had her lip between her teeth, gnawing on it in anticipation. He hovered, not touching her at all yet. She closed her eyes in hopes of a kiss as he leaned forward. But he didn't kiss her. He stopped so close to her face she could feel the heat coming off his skin. "Well," he rasped. "I know you like to be tickled here." Goosebumps rose across her skin down her neck as he raked his beard down her body. She forced her hands to remain still as he moved his head to her chest. "And here." He blew gently over the tank top right above her left breast. He continued his path down her body. "But I wonder if it would tickle here?" Rick paused at her belly button, right where her shirt had ridden up a little bit at the waist band of her jeans. Again his breath hit her skin and she squirmed. And then he continued. Beth's legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they spread to allow him to settle between them. His face was now turned to her left inner thigh and she was positively panting. "What about here?" His eyes met hers and she could see, even in the little starlight they had, that they had darkened. He wanted this as much as she did.

Not able to stand it anymore, Beth reached for him and pulled his face back up to hers, capturing his lips in a soul searching kiss. Just like the first time, their lips moved together as if they had been doing it for years. His left arm braced himself over her as his right stroked her side, moving closer to her breast with each pass. Finally he stopped and massaged her breast gently, paying attention to her sensitive nipples. Beth moaned into his mouth as her hands made their way down his back to the tail of his shirt. They slipped under easily and ran over the smooth skin of his back, raking her nails lightly. That seemed to spur him on as his hand moved from over the shirt to the bottom of it and underneath. He pulled away from the kiss to make his way down her neck, making sure to rub his face along the column of her neck again to stimulate her. Beth gasped at the feeling. This was always amazing, but tonight it was so much more. It was more because tonight, there was no stopping. She wouldn't tell him to wait, she was ready for this, for him.

Rick grabbed the bottom of her shirt and glanced at her, the question obvious in his eyes. She just nodded at him and sat up a little to help him pull it over her head. He took in the sight of her mostly naked torso. She was slender and not exactly small breast. Not huge or anything, but just enough. Her breasts were encased in a simple white cotton bra (practicality above all!) and she took the initiative to remove it, something she had never done before. Rick's breath shook a little. It had been so long since he had seen a woman in any kind of sexual way and Beth was any man's fantasy come to life. He admired her for a moment before lowering his lips to the already tightening pink nipple topping her left breast. He placed a small kiss on it first before pulling it gently between his lips. Beth gasped at the sensation and grabbed his hair. He lavished attention on her nipple and breast while his right hand came up to cup her right breast, massaging and gently tugging at the nipple. Beth could feel herself getting wet and wanted more than anything to squeeze her thighs together and relieve some of the pressure. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt, gently tugging it up his body. Rick pulled away from her to remove the shirt but quickly returned, this time to her right breast and giving it the same treatment. Her skin was soft under his calloused hand and tasted slightly salty from a days work. He loved it.

Beth couldn't keep her hands still now that she had rid him of his shirt. His back was smooth and taught, his muscles bunching and twitching as she explored him. She was slow and methodical, exploring every dip and curve. Her hand traveled down his left side and traced the scar from his gunshot wound. Rick shivered at her touch and looked up at her. Their eyes locked, lost in the moment for a second before Rick returned his gaze to her body. He kissed his way down her chest and stomach, stopping at the waistline of her jeans. Her hands returned to his hair, scratching his scalp as he made way across her hips. It wasn't that it was particularly "naughty" that turned her on. It was the intimacy. She had never let anyone see or touch her like this and she would only do this with the man she loved. And she did, she loved Rick more than anything in this world and she would do anything for or with him.

She grabbed his face turning it up to look into his eyes. "I love you. I love you so much sometimes I can hardly believe that you're with me. I'm ready Rick. I want to show you how much I love you. Please, I...I need you." Rick stared at her for a long moment, taking her in. Her eyes spoke the truth behind her words and he smiled softly at her. He raised up again and came up level to her face. "I love you too Beth. Now and always." Then he kissed her. His lips were still soft on hers, but there was something different this time. They were demanding, needing all of her to surrender to him, to give him everything she had. And she did. Her mind, her body, her soul were his for the taking and he greedily accepted them.

Rick grasped her hips before moving one of them down her legs. One at a time, he removed her boots and socks. His hands trailed up her legs to the button of her jeans. He stared at her when he popped the button and slowly lowered the zipper. He paused for a moment, making sure she was still ok. Rick wanted her to have to opportunity to stop this now before it even really began because he wasn't sure he would be able to later. Beth just smiled and traced her fingertips down his arms to his hands and squeezing them in reassurance. He rocked back on his heels and grabbed the waist of her jeans and panties, dragging them down her legs. Every inch of creamy skin that was revealed made him harder and harder. Rick couldn't honestly recall the last time he was this hard this quickly, but he knew it was all down to her. She was perfect. Her skin was still pale, no matter how much sun she got. Her legs were surprisingly smooth and he couldn't help but be thankful for the large supply of razors they had recently found. He picked up her right leg and starting at her ankle, he planted small kisses up her inner thigh. His beard did indeed tickle her, but in a good way. A way that made her moan and writhe in anticipation of where the kisses were leading. He paid the other leg the same attention only this time he kept going to where her hip and thigh met. Beth wondered what he was doing as he stopped and just admired her. Where he had expected her curls to be a bit untamed, she had managed to keep them neat and trim. She was beautiful, untouched not just by a man but by the world. Her innocence was apparent from head to toe and that was one of Rick's favorite things about her. Now, he would take a piece of that innocence and had no qualms about it.

Rick breathed across Beth's center, making her shiver. He brought a single finger up to trace her slit. She was already so wet, which he was glad for. His finger traced her a moment, enjoying her reaction as she moaned softly, her breathing already starting to get heavy. He stopped at her entrance, teasing her a little. Beth's hips twisted as she sought...well she wasn't sure but she knew she was missing something. And she finally found it when Rick entered her with one finger. She moaned at the sensation. It was odd, but felt oh so good. He slowly pumped his finger in and out, getting her used to it. He was going have to give her release now as her was almost positive she wouldn't get one later. This was all about her and he wanted to make sure she was satisfied.

Beth enjoyed the sensation of Rick's finger inside of her, but it became even better when his lips joined in. He started with little licks around her entrance, tracing each lip before touching the tip of his tongue to her clit. She bucked sharply at that, not sure if the sensation was invasive or wonderful. She went with wonderful as Rick pressed his lips to it, sucking gently and causing her to press down on the finger that was still inside her. He continued his ministrations, adding a second finger to stretch her out a bit more. Beth felt something building inside, something she had never felt before, not even in her own explorations of her body. It felt taught, a string wanting to break. She couldn't control the moans that were leaving her mouth, though she did have the sense to at least press her hand over it to keep the sounds down. Last thing they needed right now was a walker or some one from the prison to hear them and come to "assist". 

Rick could tell she was close but unsure of what was happening. She had admitted she wasn't sure if she ever had an orgasm and 99 times out of 100 if you weren't sure, you hadn't had one. He kept the steady rhythm of his fingers as he pulled away slightly from her to speak. "Let go Beth. Just let it happen. Show me your love." He kissed her clit again and arched his fingers just slightly, hoping to hit that mysterious spot inside her. He must have done something right because her back arched, one hand pressed to her mouth tightly while the other that had been scratching his scalp began pulling at his hair tightly. He didn't mind, not one little bit. What had been flutters moments ago had turned in to full spasms as she tightened around his fingers. He twitched hard in his pants, his dick ready to be released and sheathed inside of her.

Beth's breath was wild for a few moments as she enjoyed the best thing she had ever experienced. Yeah, Rick was right, she had never had an orgasm. And she thoroughly enjoyed that. When her breath slowed and she was finally able to open her eyes, she was met with Rick's dark blue and knew it was time. She lowered her hands to his waist and around to the button, slowly undoing it and lowering the zipper. And just as he had done with her, she paused to look at him one more time for reassurance. He smiled that little half smile she loved so much and she began to lower the jeans down his legs. She had to pause when she realized he still had his boots on, but he didn't seem to mind. Rick sat back on his bare bottom and helped her remove them, noticing her eyes were carefully focused on his feet until he was finally able to remove the last article of clothing. Then she looked at him, looked at the only part of the mainly anatomy that she had never seen in person. 

It was nothing like she had expected from reading biology books. It was long, hard, almost purple and...was it twitching? She glanced up at Rick who had a smirk planted firmly on his face. He knew he was a bit above average and had absolutely no shame about it. Hesitantly, Beth reached out to touch him. She wrapped her little fingers around him eliciting a moan from deep in Rick's throat as he enjoyed the touch. She pump experimentally a few times, enjoying how hot, heavy, and smooth he felt in her hand. Rick threw his head back trying every trick he had in his head to not completely blow it right then and there. After a few moments, he placed his hand on her wrist and she looked up at him. "I love you and your touch, but I can't take much more without loosing it. I want more than that right now." Beth nodded at him and he leaned forward capturing her lips again. They kissed as he laid her back down on the truck back. He reached over to his pants and pulled something out of the pocket. Beth pulled away and looked at him questioningly. "I've had it in my pocket for about a week. I can't say I wasn't hoping, but I knew I would never push you. And surprisingly, it is not expired, at least by our best estimations." He showed her the condom and she smiled at him. Well, at least one of them was thinking. She hadn't even considered it honestly.

Rick quickly torn open the package and rolled the condom down his shaft. He settled back between her legs, holding himself at her entrance. Pressing his lips to hers with a whispered "I love you" he pushed into her heat in one swift moment. He felt it the second he broke through her innocence and began showering her face with kisses. Beth gripped his shoulders tightly and tried to relax. She finally succeeded and began to adjust to the intrusion. It was such a foreign feeling, but not unwanted. It felt right, like it was supposed to be like this all along. Finally, Beth opened her eyes and met Rick's, nodding slightly for him to continue. Rick pulled out slightly and pushed back in, enjoying the tight warmth that he was encased in. No words were spoken, just sighs and small moans of pleasure as they enjoyed each other. He felt the connection between them growing stronger with every push inside of her and he wanted it to last. Beth moved her hands to his side, running around to his back and scraping over it. The pain had passed quickly for her and now that unfamiliar sensation was building again. It wasn't as strong as before but with every thrust, it was there to increase the pleasure. Rick leaned one arm next to her head and with the other he caressed her breast, pinching her nipple making her gasp and arch beneath him. It wasn't long before his movements were speeding up and they were both gasping for breath in between muffling their cries with kisses. Rick's thrusts became stuttered and short until he finally gave one last hard push and came, her name falling from his lips.

They laid there for several moments, a little sweaty and catching their breaths. Rick placed tender kisses around her face before ending in deep kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, Rick rolled over just enough to remove the condom and wrap it in a paper towel. He grabbed another paper towel and dampened it with a water bottle and rolled back to her. Gently, lovingly, he used the paper towel to clean her between her legs. He knew she would be sore later, but he would do what he could to ease her pain now. He tossed the used towel and laid back on the truck bed, pulling her close to him. Rick knew her eyes were already drooping, so he tilted her face to his and gave her one last sweet kiss. "I love you." It was barely a whisper from her lips, but he heard and responded in kind. She was asleep within moments and pulled one of the thick blankets they had brought over them.

Rick gazed at the stars for a moment before shutting his eyes. He sent up a prayer of thanks to Ol' Creole for the bottle of dusty wine and another to God for the woman in his arms. It took loosing so much to gain so much more. And now with his semi-simple life Rick Grimes could finally say he was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just have to say this. The Cochon De Lait and the Pecan Festival are both events in their respective towns. If you're ever in Louisiana around those times, feel free to stop by. May be small, but we always have a great time at them!


End file.
